El mejor dia de mi vida
by Oyuky Chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, una chica como cualquier otra que a sus 18 años vive un amor que ella cree imposible pues esta enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki, su amigo desde la infancia y compañero de clases, sólo espera una oportunidad para declararse.


Hola de nuevo!

Gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics, espero que este tambien sea de su agrado y si no pues por fa haganmelo saber con un review,

Esta historia como la anterior ya la tenia escrita, solo que no sabia como subirla (dew *_*) tambien estaba para otra caricatura pero como ya dije que AMO A NARUTO pues me decidi a cambiar los personajes pero con la trama original.

Sin mas que decirles aqui les dejo con este capitulo unico.

Nos leemos abajo,

A LEER SE A DICHO!

EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA

Era un día como cualquiera en la aldea de Konoha, el dia comenzaba como cualquier otro, al menos para mi que jamas ocurria algo bueno en mi vida, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y voy en tercero de preparatoria. Estaba teniendo un sueño tan hermoso donde Naruto kun me declaraba su amor y justo cuando estaba a punto de besarme, sonó el despertador justamente a las 5:00 a.m. como cada mañana me levanto con molestia y al mismo tiempo con alegría, pues al menos en mis sueños Naruto me ama, creo que este es un buen motivo para comenzar bien el día, así que la molestia se esfuma y me meto a duchar.

5;15 a.m. salgo de la ducha y me pongo el uniforme y bajo a desayunar. En la cocina esta mi hermana Hanabi con su tierna sonrisa esperandome para comenzar a desayunar,

-Buenos dias Hina chan!-

-Buenos dias hermanita como amaneciste?- Me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien hermana, y tu? -

-Ahh! pues muy bien, - Suspiro al recordar el lindo sueño que tuve mientras me siento en la silla y me dispongo a desayunar.

Desayunamos con tranquilidad mientras platicamos cosas sin importancia.

6:00 a.m. me despido de mi hermanita y salgo con rumbo a la escuela, como se podrán dar cuenta, mi vida es una gran rutina, todo esta cronológicamente acomodado, el despertarme, la ducha, el desayuno y el salir de casa rumbo a la escuela, pero ese es mi momento favorito, por que todas la mañanas paso en frente de la casa de mi amado y espero unos minutos hasta que lo veo cruzar su puerta y con una sonrisa que a mi me encanta y me roba el sueño me saluda como siempre...

-Hola Hina chan, buenos dias!- Me saludaba como todas las mañanas ese chico de cabellos tan dorados como los mismos rayos del sol.

-Bu.. buenos dias Na..ruto kun- No puedo evitar contestarle nerviosamente y menos evitar este molesto sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-¿Listo para la escuela?- Pregunto para hacer un poco de platica y romper este silencio tan incomodo mientras llegábamos al lugar donde siempre nos encontrábamos con nuestros amigos, Sasuke kun y Sakura chan.

-La verdad hubiera preferido quedarme a dormir en casa-

-Ah!...- Contesto tristemente por que pienso que mi compañía lo aburre, pero antes de que termine de deprimirme me contesta rapidamente.

-Pero se que tu siempre me estas esperando afuera de mi casa y eso hace que me levante con muchas ganas de estudiar, aunque esas ganas se vallan apagando en el transcurso del dia (u_u)-

Mi rubio se lleva la mano a la nuca haciendo una mueca, yo me cubro la boca y rio divertida de las ocurrencias que tiene.

A lo lejos se escucha la voz de Sakura chan...

-Hola Hinata, hola Naruto, apresurence o llegaremos tarde a la escuela!-

-Hai Sakura, hola Sasuke.- Contesto a mi amiga.

-Hmp! hola- Contesta Sasuke kun con su tipica actitud fria de siempre.

-Hola Sakura chan, hola Teme! llevan mucho esperando?-

-No solo unos minutos, pero dense prisa o no nos dejaran entrar a clases-

Todos caminamos a toda prisa, llegando al colegio nos fuimos directamente al salon de clases, cada quien se fue a sus respectivos lugares y nos dispusimos a esperar la llegada del profesor, Hatake, Sakura por su parte me pregunto si Naruto ya me habia dado señales de que sentia lo mismo que yo, con total desilucion le dije que no.

En ese momento llego el profesor Hatake tarde como siempre, pero al menos ese tiempo lo aprovechabamos para platicar un rato mi amiga y yo.

Todo el día transcurrió normal, el dia de clases ya estaba por terminar y el profesor nos anuncio que de tarea teníamos que hacer un trabajo en parejas, por supuesto que pensé inmediatamente en Naruto, pero luego volví a la realidad y le pedí a mi amiga Sakura que fuera mi compañera, pero me contesto muy emocionada que Sasuke le pidió que fuera su compañera de trabajo, yo me alegre por ella, que suerte tiene, pensé, "_ojala Naruto me pidiera ser su compañera" _y no se si Kami se apiado de mi por que justo cuando comenze a pensar en alguna otra amiga para que fuera mi compañera, el chico rubio con ojos de un azul profundo como el mar me tomo del brazo y me jalo levemente hacia el.

-Oye Hinata, quisieras ser mi compañera por favor, es que el Teme le pidió a Sakura chan que fuera su compañera y pues pensé inmediatamente en ti, que dices aceptas?-

-Etto... (comenze a jugar con mis dedos por el nerviosismo que me provocaba su cercania) pu... pues s.. si Naruto kun, como tu qui... quieras-

-Genial! entonces nos veremos a las 6 en mi casa, tu sabes que vivo solo, así que no tendremos distracciones para el trabajo-

-Es... esta b... bien, a las 6 en... enton...ces-

-OK, que dices si nos vamos juntos?- Mi rubio me sugirió, y yo gustosa acepte su gratisima compañía. Caminamos los 2 solos por las calles de Konoha, en ese momento me parecieron las calles mas hermosas por las que habia pasado. La voz de Naruto me saco de mis pensamientos...

-Hinata... yo queria... dec... No es nada, olvidalo-

-¿Que sucede?- Le pregunte algo intrigada.

-Nada-

Me contesto con un color rosado en sus mejillas, muy usual en mi pero no en el, seguimos caminando comentando sobre como haríamos el trabajo, aunque a decir verdad el trabajo era lo que menos me importaba en esos momentos, llegamos frente a su casa pero el siguió de largo, vio mi cara de confusión y me dijo que me acompañaría hasta mi casa, pretextando que tenia ganas de caminar.

-Eres muy amable... Naruto kun- Conteste mas feliz que nunca.

Llegamos a las rejas de la entrada de mi casa y justo antes de que entrara me dijo:

-Entonces vendre por ti a las 6 esta bien?-

-No te preocupes yo llego a tu casa, no es necesario que te molestes en venir por mi-

-Por supuesto que no es molestia, de veras! yo paso por ti ok?-

-Ok Na... Naruto kun-

Audazmente le di un beso en la mejilla , después corrí y no pare hasta llegar a mi habitación, no sabia de donde había sacado la valentia, pero lo había hecho, había besado a mi rubio, cielos! me sentía tan bien, como si me hubiera liberado de algo que me aprisionaba por dentro. Me quede recargada en mi puerta pensando en lo que había hecho, sin saber que Naruto seguía frente a mi casa con una mano en su mejilla justo donde le di el beso totalmente desconcertado por lo que había hecho. Hasta que por fin cuando reacciono solo prununcio mi nombre y se fue a su casa.

Una hora antes de que dieran las 6,

en mi habitación me arreglaba con esmero, me puse una falda blanca que me llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, una blusa de manga larga con botones al frente color lila y me recogí el cabello en una cola para verme linda para el, aunque debo admitir que estaba muy nerviosa pues no se como reaccionaria Naruto con lo que había hecho, solo esperaba que no se hubiera molestado.

Por fin dieron las 6, sobra decir que los nervios me devoraban por dentro, las manos me sudaban y mis piernas me temblaban, mi corazon se acelero cuando escuche el ruido del timbre, corri a abrir la puerta y cual fue mi sorpresa... era mi primo Neji que llego para visitar a mi padre.

-Hinata! pero que...- Mi querido primo se sorprendió al verme tan arreglada, pero se limito a sonreír de medio lado y sin terminar lo que iba a decir se fue dejándome mas nerviosa, pues pensé que mi atuendo no era el adecuado, pensé en regresar a mi habitación a cambiarme cuando sonó de nuevo el timbre y sin mas abrí la puerta, mi corazón se detuvo al ver que era mi amado ojos de cielo el que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, no se que le paso pues al mirarme solo se quedo parado ahí sin mover ni un solo musculo...

-Hinata pero que... es... es...tas her... mosa!-

-Hola Naruto kun, en verdad lo crees?- le dije, pues decidí dejar de lado la timidez y ser, tal vez un poco mas valiente (ya me había funcionado una vez no?)

-Po... por su puesto, siempre te ves linda, pero hoy te ves hermosa- Me dice con sus mejillas rojas y sin dejar de mirarme.

-Gracias Naruto kun, nos vamos ya?- Respondí.

-Eh?... A si... Claro-

Caminando rumbo a su casa Naruto se notaba muy nervioso, no es nada comun verlo asi, sonrei para mis adentros pues creí que en esta ocasion se habian invertido los papeles pues yo no actuaba como siempre y el actuaba como si fuera yo, en esos pensamientos estaba, cuando me di cuenta que llegamos a su casa, el amablemente me abrio la puerta y entramos cuando llegamos a la sala nos dispusimos a hacer la tarea.

Yo sentia de vez en cuando la mirada de Naruto sobre mi, pero cuando lo miraba el volteaba para otro lado, paso un rato mas y por fin terminamos la tarea.

-Tienes hambre Hinata?-

-Un poco- Respondi.

-Quieres un tazon de ramen?-

-Claro, en estos momentos algo caliente me caería bien- Le hice el comentario ya que se sentía algo de frió, pues afuera comenzaba a llover.

-En seguida lo traigo-

Unos minutos después regreso con dos tazones de ramen en cada mano que dejo en la mesita de centro al ver que yo estaba parada junto a la ventana. Yo no me percate de su presencia pues me fui hacia la ventana para admirar como las gotas de lluvia bañaban las calles de Konoha, todo se veía tan tranquilo que me perdí en la calma que se sentía, hasta que la calma se desvaneció al sentir como unas manos rodeaban mi cintura, yo estaba de espaldas hacia Naruto, trate de girarme para verlo de frente, pero me lo impidió recargando su menton en mi hombro, ahora ambos mirabamos hacia la calle.

-E... es muy... lindo cua...ndo llu..eve no cr..cres Naturo kun? Mi supuesta valentia me estaba abandonando-

-NO, nada se compara con tu belleza, Hinata yo...-

No pudo terminar la frase pues en ese instante me volteo y ambos quedamos muy juntos, nuestros alientos se sentían muy cerca el uno del otro, el sin dejar su agarre en mi cintura, comenzó a acercarse a mi rostro, yo petrificada, no opuse resistencia,lo que siguió fue una hermosa sensación que jamas había experimentado, los labios de Naruto kun se habían unido con los míos en un beso muy tierno y lleno de amor.

No lo podia creer, el sueño de esta mañana se estaba volviendo realidad, solo faltaba que el me declarara su amor para que fuera como en mi sueño, no pude evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas escaparan de mis ojos por la emoción.

Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, Naruto me miraba fijamente, sus hermosos ojos azules me hipnotizaron, simplemente no podía dejar de verlos pues me quería perder en ese mar profundo que tenia en sus ojos.

-Hinata, te amo, te he amado desde que te conocí, es solo que no sabia como expresar esto que llevo dentro.

Solo silencio hubo como respuesta de mi parte pues no podia articular palabra alguna, no sanba si esto era parte de un sueño o estaba sucediendo en realidad...

-Entiendo que tu no sientas lo mismo que yo pero tenia que decírtelo, perdón si te he ofendido Hinata- Su voz ahora se escuchaba triste, solto su agarre de mi cintura y dio unos pasos hacia atras con la cabeza agachada.

No se en que momento me acerque, pero lo tome del rostro y como toda respuesta lo bese y baje mis manos para abrazarlo fuertemente, tan fuerte que puedo jurar que escuche como le costaba respirar, pero en ningún momento se alejo de mi, al contrario, respondió a mi abrazo y me beso con mucha pasión.

-Hinata chan ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-Por supuesto que si Naruto kun, Mi Naruto-

En ese momento los besos comenzaron a subir de intensidad y comenzamos a sentir mucho calor, la verdad mi cuerpo estaba teniendo sensaciones que jamas había sentido, y Naruto se mostraba ansioso por besarme y acariciarme, yo permití que llagara hasta donde quisiera, pues habia anhelado tanto con estos momentos, que no hiba a permitir que el pudor me lo hechara a perder, no se si este bien, pero esto es lo que deceo en estos momentos, HACER FELIZ A NARUTO KUN COMO EL ME ESTA HACIENDO FELIZ A MI.

-Naruto hazme el amor-

Naruto se quedo pasmado, veía en su expresión, que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, así que le reitere mi decisión, con voz suplicante.

-Onegai, hazme el amor-

-E.., es... tas segu...ra?-

-Totalmente-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y comenzó a besarme con desenfreno, besaba mi boca, mi cuello, y de a poco fue desabrochándome la blusa hasta que mis pechos quedaron al descubierto, por auto reflejo trate de cubrirlos, pero el me lo impidió tomando mis manos y poniéndolas en el cierre de su playera indicándome que era mi turno de quitar esa prenda tan estorbosa para ambos, fueron segundos en que los dos nos quedamos sin la parte superior de nuestras ropas, pues el sujetador que llevaba puesto me había sido arrancado por mi rubio ya que estaba ansioso por probar mis senos, con su boca lamia uno de ellos arrancándome fuertes gemidos de placer, y con su mano masajeaba suavemente el otro, con la mano que tenia libre comenzó a acariciarme el muslo y subió mas su mano por debajo de mi falda hasta llegar a mis bragas que fue bajando poco a poco, esa sensacion me torturaba, si, era una deliciosa tortura que me facinaba.

El dejo mis bragas en el suelo y en un movimiento rápido se quito el pantalón, llevándose el bóxer a su paso, el verlo así, completamente desnudo frente a mi, hizo mojarme demasiado, pues su cuerpo era perfecto, sus pectorales estaban muy bien trabajados y su cuerpo era como si hubiera sido esculpido por los dioses, esa visión me maravillaba, no podía esperar mas para ser su mujer y con voz suplicante le pedí que me hiciera suya ¡YA!

Me recostó en el sillón de su pequeña sala y ya desnudos, bueno yo aun tenia mi falda, pero no tenia ropa interior, cosa que hizo excitar mas a Naruto, se recostó encima de mi sin dejar caer todo su peso, levanto mi falda y separo con su rodilla mis piernas, el me pregunto con voz ronca si estaba lista y yo le conteste que si, acto seguido dirigió su miembro hacia mi entrada que estaba muy húmeda ya y con la mayor precaución del mundo entro en mi muy lentamente, pero noto que eso me lastimaba mas y de una sola embestida entro totalmente en mi interior provocando que un grito de dolor saliera de mi garganta.

En su mirada se reflejaba preocupación, (como si yo fuera a romperme) pues vio como unas lagrimar rodaban por mis mejillas pues el dolor que sentí en ese momento, no era muy agradable que digamos.

-Estas bien? perdóname. fui muy brusco-

-No te preocupes Naruto kun, ya estoy bien, onegai, continua-

Con mas confianza que antes mi amado rubio comenzó a embestirme, primero suave y después mas rápido, mis caderas se movían por voluntad propia, esto lo hacia gruñir y gemir muy roncamente, yo estaba totalmente extasiada con la expresión que Naruto tenia en su rostro de total satisfacción y placer, si, yo estaba logrando darle ese placer, no se bien en que momento enrosque mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas pero eso provoco que sus embestidas fueran casi bestiales pues nuestros sexos chocaban con fuerza y esto provoco que mi placer maximo llegara...

-Na... Naru... to... no ... te... dete... ngas... ¡AHHH!-

-Hina...ta-

Mi orgasmo llego, no se como describirlo, pero fue como una grandiosa explosión dentro de mi que hizo vibrar todo mi cuerpo, como si me dieran descargas eléctricas muuuy placenteras, podía sentir en cada espasmo que mi cuerpo sentía, como mi vagina se contraía y presionaba el miembro de mi ahora amante, su rostro ahora perlado por el sudor, me demostraba que sentía aun mas placer con cada contracción que yo tenia, acerco sus labios junto a mi oído sin dejar de embestirme, susurro unas palabras que me estremecieron aun mas...

-No... aguanto...m... mas... creo... que... voy a...-

No termino su frase pues de momento escuche como gruñía mi nombre y sentí como mi amado regaba ese liquido caliente y espeso en todo mi interior, no me importo si traía consecuencias futuras, pues la verdad lo que estábamos viviendo ese momento era lo único que importaba.

El se recostó a mi lado y me abrazo muy tiernamente, los dos estábamos muy cansados como para movernos, en realidad ninguno quería apartarse del otro. Me beso en los labios y me susurro al oído...

-Hinata gracias por este bello momento , estar junto a ti me motiva a ser mejor cada día, te prometo que estudiare mucho y llegare a ser alguien muy importante para poder darte todo lo que te mereces, de veras!-

-Naruto, gracias por amarme- Tome su rostro y uní mis labios a los suyos, deseando que este amor dure para toda la eternidad...

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que nos hicimos novios y puedo decirles que todo salio muy bien, ese romántico encuentro si tuvo consecuencias, si, me embarace, pero eso no impidió que los dos pudiéramos terminar nuestros estudios, mi familia entendió y nos dio su apoyo. Ahora soy madre de dos hermosos hijos que son físicamente igual que su padre solo que con mi característico y poco común color de ojos, soy muy feliz pues mi ahora esposo cumplió su promesa de ser el mejor y darnos todo lo que necesitamos... (Hinata observa el reloj)

¡Cielos! ya casi es hora que llegue Naruto y no he preparado la cena, me despido de ustedes, no sin antes decirles que, si, anque suene muy trillado, los sueños si se pueden volver realidad.

Hinata Hyuga de Uzumaky.

**Notas finales:**

¡Por fin termine!

La verdad disfrute mucho haciendo este fic es muy romántico, a ustedes que les pareció? si te gusto la historia dejame un review y si no te gusto, pues también déjame un review ^_^ jajajajajaja.

En fin espero de todo corazon que este fic haya sido totalmente de su agrado.

Tengo otra historia que me gustaria que pasaran a leer y me dejaran sus comentarios ttttttttaaaannnnnn valiosos para mi RESPONDO TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE GUSTEN DEJARME EH?

Sin mas me despido deceandoles muy lindo día, tarde o noche (segun la hora que esten leyendo esto)

Cuidence mucho y portence mal, ¡SAYO!


End file.
